forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mulmaster Undone
| publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 99 | debut = June 4,, 2015 | released = | story arc = Elemental Evil | realm year = 1491 DR | setting = Mulmaster | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 3 hours | players = 3–7 | levels = 1 – 10 | series = Epic Adventures | preceded_by = Corruption in Kryptgarden | followed_by = Blood Above, Blood Below | source = http://dndadventurersleague.org }} Mulmaster Undone is an Epic Adventures module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Elemental Evil series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on Mulmaster, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 1 - to 10 -level characters. The module has been retired by Adventurers League. Index ;Characters: :Aleyd Burral • Alethra • Blath • Crannak Smolderburn • Dornal Whitebeard • Dramas Vayle • Durmas • Edo • Groshin Lor • Hap • Hern • Jaina • Kale Featherspoon • Krol • Perrywinkle Shin • Phendril VanHoute • Qabara • Rosinden • Santir • Savahn • Stormgale • Tace Blueshield • Talia • Whitevane • Wydda • Xan • Zern Xerkstil ;Creatures: :Air elemental • Bulette • Carrion crawler • Cockatrice • Derro • Djinni • Dust mephit • Duergar • Earth genasi • Fire giant • Ghoul • Giant badger • Giant octopus • Giant shark • Giant vulture • Gnoll • Gold dwarf • Half-elf • Half-orc • Harpy • Hydra • Invisible stalker • Human • Kenku • Magma mephit • Magmin • Marid • Merrow • Mud mephit • Orc • Quipper • Shambling mound • Smoke mephit • Water elemental • Water weird • Wolf • Zombie ;Locations: :;Buildings & Structures: Southroad Keep • Tower of the Blades • Tower of the Wyvren :;Region: Moonsea :;Roads: North Road :;Settlements:Mulmaster :Earthspur Mountains • Phlan ;Magic: :;Items: ''Bracers of archery • Cloak of protection • Healing ember • Wings of flying :;Potions: Potion of greater healing • Potion of healing :;Spells: Absorb elements • Acid splash • Aganazzar's scorcher • Blade ward • Blur • Bsorb elements • Catapult • Chill touch • Comprehend languages • Conjure elemental • Control flames • Control water • Control wind • Create bonfire • Create food and water • Create or destroy water • Creation • Cunning action • Cure wounds • Detect evil and good • Detect magic • Divination • Earth tremor • Elemental bane • Enlarge • Erupting earth • Expeditious retreat • False life • Fear • Feather fall • Fireball • Firebolt • Fly • Fog cloud • Frostbite • Gaseous form • Geas • Greater invisibility • Greater restoration • Gust • Gust of wind • Hold person • Ice knife • Identify • Investiture of wind • Invisibility • Jump • Lesser restoration • Light • Lightning bolt • Mage armor • Mage hand • Major image • Maximilian's earthen grasp • Meld into stone • Mending • Message • Minor illusion • Mirror image • Misty step • Mold earth • Plane shift • Prayer of healing • Prestidigitation • Purify food and drink • Raise dead • Ray of frost • Remove curse • Revivify • Scorching ray • Shatter • Shield • Shocking grasp, • Slow • Snilloc's snowball swarm • Speak with dead • Spider climb • Stoneskin • Storm sphere • Thunderclap • Thunderwave • Tidal wave • Tongues • Warding wind • Water breathing • Water walk • Wind walk • Witch bolt ;Organizations: :Brotherhood of the Cloak • Cult of the Black Earth • Cult of the Crushing Wave • Cult of the Eternal Flame • Cult of the Howling Hatred • Disciples of St. Sollars the Twice-Martyred • Hawks :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim ;Religion: :Bane • Kelemvor • Lathander • Umberlee Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Tulach * D&D R&R Player Experience: Greg Bilsland * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Greg Bilsland, Chris Lindsay, Shelly Mazzanoble, Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Elemental Evil Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Adventurers League Category:Epic Adventures Category:Published in 2015 Category:Mulmaster adventures